The Life Of Shadow
by ShadowDeath56
Summary: The story is about a teen named Shadow who hates the real world but loves the digital world. His friend thinks he can send a person into any game natural Shadow is the lab rat. Action,Adventure,Gore,Horror,and yes lemons enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm intheface27, but i would like to be referred as Shadow. This is my first story i hope you enjoy it. Please leave a like or review

Chapter One

Long ago in Utah there was a man nay a teen who wanted nothing more than to be put in a game where he lives, laughs, and loves. One day a friend told him that he figured out how to put a person into their favorite game no matter the type of game the person wants to be in. But he needs a test subject so this teen we are talking about named Shadow told his friend that he was willing to do it but his friend named Norman said if it goes wrong then he may never come back to the real world. Shadow would be fine if he never came back, but Norman was asked to put Shadow in his modded world of Minecraft Norman agreed to this and started to prepare the machine after school. Now after the machine was prepared for the experiment. We go into Shadow's point of view

. "Are you sure this thing won't kill me Norman?".

"Of course you will be fine, but."

"But what, Norman?"

"I'm not sure that you can respawn in the game."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Calm down Shadow you will be ok as long as you don't die"

"Norman you don't know much about Minecraft do you?"

"No but I do know a lot about call of duty:"

"Well ok then let me explain this to you there are these creatures that are called Creepers they are basically walking bombs in Minecraft and you can't hear them ok?"

"Ok I understand trying to not die in Minecraft is nearly impossible?"

"Yes Norman it's next to impossible."

A few minutes later,

"Ok Shadow are you ready?"

"Hey Norman what's with the blast shield?"

"Oh that it's nothing to worry about it, I did do other tests here remember?" Shadow thought back to the last test he saw with Norman. Because of that test Norman had to get a blast shield, because the robot he made was going to help the army. But when he started up the robot it went crazy and started to shoot at everything while spinning!

"This isn't going to be like last time right?" Shadow asked.

"It's a possibility" replied Norman.

"Ok let's get this over with"

"Ok Shadow I'm going to count from 5" "Five…Four…Three…Two…One! A high pitch whirling could be heard and a bright flash. Shadow wakes up to notice that he is not in the lab any more.

"Please tell me it worked" prayed Shadow.

When he got up he realized that the world around him was made of blocks.

"It worked, this is so awesome" Said Shadow. Shadow checked the surrounding area for a starting chest, but when he found it all it had was a wooden axe and a single handed diamond sword. "Wow a diamond sword is hard to make and getting diamonds is even harder. I wonder why it was in here starting chests never had diamond in them". Then he hear a roar holding up is sword in his right hand he prepared to fight and felt different, he felt stronger and hearing that roar for a second time he knew what it was a zombie hulk. "Great" he said, "Now these things only die by fire in the game, let's test that". Then the beast came charging out of the woods and at him! "Crap!" he said dodging the zombie. As soon as he was up he felt a different feeling this felt strange this was not normal then he remember what he said that he wanted a power when he was in the game Norman thought he would like to have the machine to give powers until he knew more about what happens when people died in the game. "Let's try that power out." he said as he raised his hand and flicked his wrist outward. Chains black as a night with a scythe blade on the end shot out from a long his arm wrapping themselves around the beast stabbing into the flesh Shadow grabbed the chains with his hand a pulled. The blade ripped the beast into small pieces. Shadow laughed at that this because a huge creature in the game was un-killable without a flit and steel. That beast was simple taken down. He was powerful he thought to himself what type of power he might have because Norman said "The power is what you want it to be but without thinking about that power one will be proved for you. The machine will scan to see what power you will get based on your personality." Shadow thought for a moment then realized what his power was, Darkness manipulation Shadow can turn shadows into anything he wanted, or the dark itself into what he wants, a sword, a creature or himself this will be useful because not only can he copy himself, but if he dies his mind goes into the clone so if he thinks of something then his clones have the same thought so they basically shared one mind so a long as one clone and himself were alive, then if he dies then Shadow's mind can go into the clone. What's even better is that making anything out of shadows or the dark, happens instantly no need to wait, and he won't be tired, because he gets his energy from the darkness or any shadow. Shadow can also teleport using shadows and as long as he think of something it becomes real. "It's funny I'm named Shadow, but I can also control shadows" he thought.

Then there was a noise from a nearby bush. Shadow cover his sword in a shadow and made into a shadow sword and dispelled it and quickly without making a sound he went up to the bush couching. Then he jumped up and move the bush out of the way and summoned his sword about to stab at the creature that stood in front of him which'd turned out to be a girl with a bow with some arrows. The bow was raised at his head, arrow pulled back to fire Shadow raised his body up just enough for the arrow to hit his chest he went backwards a bit dizzy and in pain but his power could heal fatal wounds but not the pain for them and with normal wounds was not painful, but could not heal. The girl walked over to Shadow and crouched down to head height. As the girl reached for her arrow, Shadow's dizziness was gone and he shot his head up

"ACH! Whoa, whoa, thud" startled the girl tried to jump backwards and tripped over a piece of the zombie he had killed earlier making her fall backwards and landed on her butt.

Shadow got up and said. "Did you really think that would hurt me?"

"I did" came a familiar voice.

"Norman?" asked Shadow. "What's going on?"

"Well that world became real so did the mods and monsters."

"Wait why didn't you get me out of here?"

"Because you're stuck in there."

"Ok" said Shadow.

"Your fine with this?!" asked Norman.

"Yes I'm fine with this" replied Shadow.

"Ok-ay" said Norman "Enjoy, oh and she is getting back up".

Shadow turned around with an arrow pointed to his head, he smiled. The girl looked at him confused on why he smiled. Shadow broke the silence with a question.

"Is it ok for me to pull out the arrow?"

"How are you alive?" asked the girl.

"That's only for me to know" he said before cloaking himself in shadows making him completely disappear into the darkness. Before he could take a single step she shot an arrow at the tree a few feet to his right if he had taken that step, there would be an arrow in his head. "Sigh" then Shadow reappeared and looked at her while leaning against a tree.

"How did you do that?" asked the girl, after the question he almost face palmed himself realizing that he had the mob talker mod in this world.

"That's why she looked familiar she was a mob talker skeleton girl, "well that explains the bow." Shadow thought to himself. "I will tell nothing"

"Well you still have that arrow in your chest"

"My chest is fine it's sitting right over there he pointed.

"Not funny"

"It was to me" he said as he pulled the arrow from his chest the wound healed completely. "It's funny how a skeleton can be so beautiful"

She blushed then shook her head before talking "If I'm beautiful then how about answering this lady's question?"

"I'm sorry Madame, I will not tell you" Shadow said in a French accent. "But if you have a place for me to stay I will tell you"

"Ok I have a home not too far from here"

"That will do, before anything else how about getting to know each other?"

"Ok, but NO TRICKS!"

In a French accent Shadow replied "But of course not Madame why would I need to?"

"Good" she said lowering the bow. "I'm Skelly"

"I'm Shadow"

"Cool named Shadow"

"Yours is beautiful Madame" Shadow said again in a French accent.

After a short walk Shadow and Skelly came across a huge house. The house was a 10x10x10 blocks, its two feet cubed per block.

"Nice house you got there Skelly"

"Thanks not many people come by"

"Hang on are your friends mobs?"

"Of course why wouldn't they be?" she replied.

"Oh great"

"What's wrong?"

"I think every time I'm going to meet one of your friends, I'm going too ended up in a one way fight"

"Wait you don't plan on staying for a long time do you?"

"Not for long just until my house is compete"

"And how long is that going to be?"

"Around two maybe three days, I'll start cutting down trees in the morning."

"Ok but I don't have that much food."

"That's simple enough for me to do while cutting down trees."

"No I don't want you doing that you need your house done without any more work added on to you."

"Hang on do you like me?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! I just want you out of my house!"

"Hmmm, ok then let's go to sleep."

"Ok" Skelly said blushing.

"Wow you have a lot of rooms."

"And a basement." She said proudly.

"Which room is mine?"

"In the living room of course"

"Wait there's only the sofa in there."

"I know that's why I want you in there."

"I don't mind sleeping on a couch, hey is there anything I need to know that happens here at night?"

"Not that I know of" she replied.

"Ok good night Skelly"

"Good night Shadow"

Later that night Skelly had a nightmare. She was looking around for her friends then she saw Herobrine slowly butchering her friends and she couldn't move. Herobrine crept closer and closer to her. Then he lifted up his blade and she screamed. In the living room Shadow hear Skelly scream and went bolting into her room and saw she was having a nightmare. He didn't want to do this, but he had to he entered her mind and her nightmare then he saw Herobrine. He reacted quickly pulling out his blades from when he killed the zombie. And launch one around the hand that held the sword. Herobrine turned to see him and Skelly looked over at him. He thought about how he would react to Skelly making this look like a dream. He should've kept his focused on Herobrine, because he summoned a scythe and threw it at Shadow. He dodged the weapon, but his blade loosed just enough for Herobrine to escape the chain. Shadow wrapped his blades around Herobrine just like what he did with the zombie and ripped, Herobrine apart. After Herobrine was dead he went over to Skelly still chained down probable what her dream came up with and cut her down and said "Everything is going to be fine as long as I'm around ok?" then he caused the dream to vanish. As he went back into his body he picked up Skelly and was holding her as she came back to the real world.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You screamed so I came in here to see what went wrong that's when I saw you tossing and turning in bed so I thought you had a nightmare so I picked you up and said everything's fine when you woke up"

"I'm ok" she replied,

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"That would be nice"

"Ok you get some sleep"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine" Shadow said.

"Hey Skelly?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No your fine right here" she said in a French accent.

Shadow just smiled as she drifted back off to sleep. When she was asleep he thought about what to name those weapons he kept summoning then an idea popped into his head then he named them rippers after naming that weapon Shadow fell asleep, but even asleep he kept a close eye on Skelly's dreams.

The next morning Skelly woke up and realized that Shadow was not next to her. She got up and went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast when she found Shadow there humming something and flipping pancakes in the air. During mid-flip Shadow noticed Skelly standing there and the pancake landed on his face, Skelly giggled.

"That's some way to treat the person who saved you from Herobrine last night"

"Wait how did you know that?" Skelly asked arms crossed.

Shadow just realized his mistake and tried to keep quiet.

"If you don't tell me you're going to get an arrow in your chest again."

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Stay there I'm going to get my bow"

"OK! I'll tell you, I need you to come over here what I'm about to do will be a fast process." "Ok" Skelly walked over to Shadow. Shadow then put his hand on Skelly's head and transferred everything he knew that happen last night and everything about his powers into Skelly's mind. After he was done Skelly almost fell to the floor, but Shadow caught her and lifted her back onto her feet. That's when she tried to punch him, but he caught her fist as she yelled out.

"You entered my mind?!"

"I had to that nightmare would have kept happening over and over, I know I have nightmares that would make you want to kill yourself would you like to see that same nightmare every time your asleep?"

"No I guess I would go insane from that." She replied.

"Hey at least I don't have to talk about my powers."

"I guess you're off the hook for now, hey didn't you say that you were going to get wood for a house?"

"I already did it then came back, because I thought you were hungry so I killed some pigs got bacon cooked it and made pancakes with eggs."

"You're spoiling me" said Skelly

"I don't think I 'am spoiling you…stay here"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Just stay here grab your bow and be quiet ok?" Skelly nods.

Shadow then walks out the door as Skelly watches bow in hand all of a sudden Shadow was thrown to the right. Shadow hears a whoop sound of an Enderman the same one that causes him trouble when playing on his world he named with a name tag was Freak because it's sound was different he thought he saw a name tag out the door and in the woods, but Norman would never play Minecraft on his computer and he only had an older sister, she talks about Minecraft but she has never played it and never will. So it had to be Freak the enderman.

When he walked out the door he was attack the only things he saw were black, purple and a name tag that said Freak. Shadow flipped himself over and landed on his feet looking up he saw a fist flying towards him, he reacted faster than an enderman teleporting, he jumped up in the air landing on a tree then jumped forward with his shadow sword out and cut Freak that chose to attack him. Before anything else there was sound *WHOOP* well I got a trick up my shelve then shadow teleported to the air without any sound and summoned a chain without a blade and wrapped Freak in chains when it teleported the chains stayed with it no what happens. Now Shadow has the other end of the chains so he could make Freak teleport back to him as long as the chains are around him. Right before he was about to teleport Freak in front of him to stab it that's when Skelly came running out the door to Shadow without his focus on the chains Freak escape and almost punched Shadow when Skelly stood in front of Shadow like a human shield Shadow couldn't bear to see what happened and closed his eyes, strangely enough Freak stopped his punch and then to Shadow's surprise he heard a different female voice it said.

"Get out of the way Skelly."

"No you leave Shadow alone."

"What do you like him?"

Skelly blushed and said "No he just owns quite a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"He owns me, a stack diamond blocks." Said Skelly (For those who don't know what a stack is 64 blocks and to make a diamond block you need 9 diamonds)

"WHAT A FULL STACK?!"

"Yep a full stack"

Shadow thought for a second with his eyes still closed and said "I still think you're insane"

"That won't get me my diamonds now will it?" Shadow opened his eyes and saw that the enderman that he named Freak that he hate to his very soul turned out to be an enderwoman he was about to be done with this whole conversation and walked back into the house. When he noticed that he has never heard Skelly call the newcomer by her name so he asked "Hey what's your name?" she stared at Shadow. Shadow looked at her confused then Skelly noticed this and yelled "Shadow don't look away!"

"Why not Skelly?" he said without taking his eyes off her.

"First off her name is Ander, secondly you don't want to find out."

"Skelly you have an anvil right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Can you get a name tag and write Freak on it?"

"Why?"

"Just do it please?"

"Sure" Skelly went inside and came out a few minutes later with the name tag and gave it to Shadow.

Shadow slowly walked up to Ander and got rid of the name he gave her.

"Skelly I'm going to look away ok?"

"WAIT DON'T."

Too later Shadow already looked away the second he took his eyes off her. She teleported in front of Shadow and started to make out with him. Confused Shadow tried to get away but Ander's grip was locked tight. Skelly stood there frozen in shock. After a minute or two Ander let go of Shadow and breathed heavily. After that he realized that Ander was slightly taller than Skelly.

"What was that?" Shadow asked still confused.

"I don't know she has never done that before usually when a mob besides her friends looks at her she goes into a rage and kills them no matter the mob."

"Then why did she make out with me?"

"That's, because when you look at me I feel warm, but I don't know what I what to do, it's just something without any thought." Said Ander

"Ok Ander do you want to come inside?"

"Oh very much so" she replied to Shadow.

When inside Shadow gave his plate to Ander which caused her to blush. Shadow then started to make his own plate. Then he noticed the cut on her cheek "Probable from his shadow sword" he thought. After being done cooking his plate he asked if the two girls

"Do you want anymore?"

"You need to eat before anymore cooking!"

"I agreed with Skelly on this" said Ander.

"Ok just stop nagging me."

"Shut up Shadow"

After finishing his plate he said to Ander.

"I'm sorry that I cut you"

"It's ok Shadow"

"You know you could heal her" said Skelly.

Ander looked confused and asked Shadow "Can you do that?"

"Yes" he said sounding annoyed then he put his hand on Ander's cheek and the cut healed up completely.

"How did you do that Shadow?"

"Ask Skelly she will tell you I need to get wool for your bed Ander."

"Skelly looked shocked that he knew that she had the only bed in the house then he said that what he did goes both ways and he learned about the house this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been posting like I plan to I haven't gotten any new ideas for the story if you leave reviews I'll think about your guy's ideas. I have also changed some of Shadows powers his heal mostly now both fatal and nonfatal gives him pain and leaves scars the pain of a fatal wound is reduced by half I hope you enjoy my story signing out SHADOW!**

Later that day

Baaaaa went the sheep before it died he had gotten 12 pieces of wool for beds that's when he noticed it was almost night time he thought to himself. "Maybe I can only teleport to person I know or a place I know, let's test it out." Then he teleported himself in front of the house and walked in to see both Skelly and Ander had fallen asleep he check to make sure they were having dreams and not nightmares. When he was done crafted a second bed and placed in in the basement he picked up Ander gently and was going to put her in bed but as he was walking down stairs he saw that Ander was dreaming of puppies, kitties and him?! Before he found out what exactly she was dreaming of he stopped himself and cover her in blankets. He went back upstairs to take Skelly to bed. As he picked her up he did not look at her dreams, but sensed them to be happy and warm dreams and covered her in blankets as well. He left her room silently and closed the door behind him, he went over to the sofa to lie down and was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden he felt something on him he open his eyes to see an girl with short brown hair unlike Ander's long black hair or Skelly's gray hair in a ponytail. This girl also wore a light blue shirt with dark blue shorts a completely different outfit then Ander's black long shelve turtleneck, black skirt and black leggings or Skelly's gray tank top with gray shorts also with gray leggings. When she looked up that's when he realized that this was Herobrine, because of the white eyes with no pupils. Wait if Herobrine is a guy then that means "Are you Herobrine?" Shadow asked the girl scowled at Shadow and said "Yes I'm but my name is Herobrena." "I'm guessing that guys didn't want to looked like a compete wuss when you scared them?" "Your right so they said I was a guy when I'm really a girl." "And a pretty one at that" Shadow stated. Herobrena blushed and asked "Is it ok for me to stay for the night right here?" "Its fine" said Shadow. Herobrena looked super happy and cuddled up to Shadow. "No one has ever been this nice to me" Herobrena told Shadow. "We all have emotions even you do but no one realizes that." Said Shadow "But I have two conations." "What's that?" she asked "I need you gone by morning so the girls won't freak out, ok?" "Ok" she said "And I would like to have two plates of bacon with eggs and pancakes." "Why only two there's three of you here?" "I like to make my own breakfast I always have done it." "Ok your terms will be met." Said Herobrena "Ok, Good night." "Good night Shadow."

The next morning Shadow woke up to see Herobrena gone and two plates on the counter top and she set up everything for him to make his own breakfast. He smiled he thought of how wrong the stories are and how nice she is he didn't even ask her to set up the kitchen for him to make breakfast and a change of clothes with a note that read "Thank you for the nice stuff you said to me last night and letting me cuddle with you love Herobrena P.S. if you need me for anything no matter what it is call my name and I will come" "That really sweet of her" Shadow thought to himself. Changing his clothes. He now wore a black long shelve shirt with a black pair of jeans and a black hoodie, "I've always wear a hoodie" Shadow thought. The last thing was a belt when he put the black belt on it clip together like a seatbelt and pulled itself to a point where the only way to get it off without him taking it off was to either burn it off or cut it up. After he was done changing he was about to cook his breakfast when he saw the back of the note had writing on it read P.S.S the clothes are hard as diamond and light as a feather. Bedrock the only block that can't be broken no matter what is used on it diamond is the third hardest materiel in the game. Then he continued to cook he knew the girls would get up at the smell of bacon so he did the bacon last. Skelly woke and noticed she was in her room not at the counter where Ander and she was talking about Shadow his name made her blush from last night's dream she got out of bed and went over to the kitchen where she saw Shadow was making breakfast again with new clothes? Ander woke up and saw she was in a room with a bed so she thought Shadow must have put me to bed then she remember that Shadow can see and enter dreams which made her face turn completely red because of her dream after her face turned back to normal got up and went upstairs to see Shadow making breakfast with new clothes? "Where did you get the new clothes?!" both girls yelled at the same time which cause Shadow to fling the bacon high into the air and land on his face what's even worse is the grease is still on the hot bacon which burned that caused Shadow to run to the sink and wash his face and pulled off the bacon when he turned around both girls were in between laughing or running to check if he was ok. "You know I wish I did the pancake last so I would had a pancake on my face then piping hot piece greasy bacon!" a second after he said that the girls came up next to him and asked him to let them to check to make sure he was fine. After a few minutes the girls stop and sat at the other side of the counter soon as Shadow sat down the girls started to say sorry and if he would forgive them. "It's alright I forgive both of you now would you two please stop worrying about me and eat your breakfast?" Shadow asked. "Hey Shadow?" "Yes?" "Where did you get the new clothes?" Shadow thought for a second or two and said "I made them after I put you two in bed." Ok, but what about the note?" asked Ander. That's when he realized that he forgot to put way the note he got up fast and tried to grab the note when Ander teleported across the counter and picked up the note. Shadow thought of something then a chain with a claw on the end appeared and took the note from Ander and retracted back than vanished the note was floating in the air Shadow grabbed it before Ander could reach for it. "Shadow what does it say?" asked Skelly "Yeah what does it say?" asked Ander with her arms crossed. "Nothing! Nothing! At all!" "Oh Ander do you think you could hold him while I get the note?" "That would be easy for me." Shadow was very nervous at this point he smiled and then took off running in the house. "GET HIM!" shouted Skelly. As Shadow was being chased by two girls one that knows all the rooms in the house and the other that could teleport he thought he was screwed that's when he realized that he knows all the rooms in the house and what they looked like he can also teleport with items in hand he thought if he gets cornered he can teleport to a completely different room or to the spot where he had killed the sheep. He also realized that he also cloak himself in shadows and be completely silent then he remember the first time he met Skelly she can tell where I'm when I was cloaked! I'm completely screwed now that's when he hid in a closet and heard in a sing-song voice "Shadow where you?" it was both of the girls then the girls stopped in front of the closet and one said "there you are!" "Crap!" he said letting them know he was in there then he teleport away to the basement right after he was there Ander teleported in as soon as she was there he went running up stairs and heard Ander yell "He's at the basement!" alerting Skelly who then ran straight for Shadow right before she grabbed him he teleported away and Ander followed him by teleporting this was a game of cat and mouse. Shadow had enough of this and teleported to the area where he killed the sheep. "Huff puff huff puff, I think I'm safe for now then he teleported on a tree and broke a leaf block so he could hide. Because back at the house Ander couldn't teleport in to the closet because there was only room for one in the closet. In this hiding spot they could teleport near him, but not next to him his thoughts were stopped by a *WHOOP* sound and he heard "where is he" coming from above him "I thought about him and teleported we should be within a 1 block radius of him" said Ander "Wait a minute" he knew this was Skelly. "Check the tree" Shadow has no region but he started to pray to Notch that they won't find him. "There he is!" so much for Notch he said then he went bolting out of the tree with two girls chasing him and closing the gap, then him thought of a dragon and one appeared next to him flying the dragon grabbed Shadow with its tail and placed him on the dragon's back and went flying up and away from the girls. Shadow let out a sigh of relief then he felt something on his back and heard "What are doing Shadow?" a chill shot down his spine it was Ander and thought he has dragon wings then the dragon disappeared then Shadow had wings and started to fly then he realized that the weight wasn't off his back then it became heavier he looked to see both Ander and Skelly holding on for dear life he sighed then lower both girls and himself to the ground soon as he touched the ground Ander grabbed both of his arms. Shadow tried to break out of Ander's grip but he had failed then he remember the pocket dimension he opened a hole into the dimension when the wind blew the note out of his hand thanks Notch and onto Skelly's tank top both Ander and Skelly stared at the hole Shadow was able to break Ander's hold on him and Shadow went to grab the note as this happened the hole closed Shadow tripped over something he was trying to keep his balance after he tripped but fell over and brought Skelly with him to the ground before he could say he was sorry Skelly kissed him. This is from Skelly's point of view. Skelly saw the note was blown on her gray tank top then saw Shadow tripped over something she thought that she saw a black boot tripped Shadow and falling down with him was Skelly after they both landed on the ground she had a warmth fill her body as Shadow's lips were just an inch away from hers she didn't know what happened next she suddenly pulled Shadow into a kiss. Shadow was confused but this was the second time this had happen so he waited until Skelly broke the kiss for air. After both Shadow and Skelly got up Shadow asked "Why aren't you mad Ander?" "Because I'm fine with you have multi-relationships as long as you have time with me" said Ander "I'm fine with it too" said Skelly blushing. "Ok, I have two girls that like me that's a new record!" "A record you mean you never had a girl like you before?" 'Well yesterday was my first time ever making out and my first kiss and I thought I would get my first kiss before I was 14 but getting kissed the age of 15 is so bad" Said Shadow "Well I can make you a better kisser so do you want to practice with me?" Ander said with a smirk. "Or how about me?" said Skelly leaning closer. "Hang on can I chose to" Shadow stopped in mid-sentence and pushed both girls to the ground they both looked up and was about say something then Shadow was pelleted by hundreds of arrows before he could make a shield to protect both girls but not himself. Shadow was fine if he got hurt if as long as the girls were safe. "The note, yelled the named on the note!" said Shadow with one knee on the ground. Skelly looked at the note and yelled out "HEROBRENA!" All of a sudden Heroberna appeared next to Skelly and saw Shadow still getting hit by arrows. Heroberna's eyes grew so bright and red if the sun could cower in fear it would have. A bedrock dome appeared around the group seconds after that Shadow collapsed to the ground


End file.
